Portable data devices, including wearable devices, are becoming increasingly common. Increased usage follows from advancements affording more features, easier use and lower cost. Devices include smartphones, tablet computers, smart watches and digital eyewear such as Google Glass or Toshiba Glass.
Portable data devices typically include processors and associated memory, and other systems that facilitate motion or still image capture, wireless or wired data transmission, tactile input, haptic feedback, audio input or position tracking. Multiple devices may be enabled to communicate with one another by a wired tether or wireless interface.
Users of portable data devices continuously find new ways to integrate the devices into their lifestyle. People may take a photo and immediately share it with friends or colleagues, either directly or via social media. Some also use their devices to memorialize events, images or documents for use by themselves. For example, users may take a photograph of a canned item to remind them to purchase more, or a copy of a wine bottle from a restaurant for a wine that they particularly enjoyed.